Salsa, Sketchbooks, and Phone Calls
by Patricia Sage
Summary: A little bit of Finn, a little bit of Klaine, a whole lot of fluff, and a little craziness; that's what this fanfiction is made of.


**Salsa, Sketchbooks, and Phone-calls**

**Author's Note: Okay guys! This is my first very sort of crack-fic, sort of random-fluffy-fanfic. Yay! Oh, and shoutout to my friend AngelisIgniRelucent! And to my sister, imaginess! They have to put up with my craziness, like, all the time. It's really not fair. They deserve an award. Or some cookies, or something.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! But I can still write about it! So HAH! xD**

**THTHTHTHTHTH**

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up from his sketchbook in irritation. He was already in kind of a bad mood, and the new arrival was not helping. His freakishly tall step-brother was standing in the doorway, looking very rumpled and panicked. "What do you _want_, Finn?" His tone of voice wasn't exactly encouraging, but Finn's expression didn't change at all.

"Kurt, you need to help me!" Finn walked into the immaculate room, tripping over the leg of Kurt's dresser and falling on his face. The shorter boy just rolled his eyes and waited for him to stand up again. Finn did so, looking distinctly more unkempt, if possible.

Uncrossing his legs and putting his pencil down, Kurt waited for Finn to elaborate. However, his step-brother simply stood there, rubbing his knee and looking dopey. "Finn!"

"What?"

"What do you need help with?" Kurt really didn't have the patience for this right now.

Finn scratched his head. "Oh yeah!" He ran up to the other boy and grabbed his hands urgently. "How do you get salsa out of a white carpet? I tried a Tide pen and it didn't work, like, at all. And, I'm not sure if you're supposed to use bleach, because my mom always tells me not to touch it...I think she thinks that I'll drink it or something, but I dunno... _What do I do?_"

Kurt was a little dazed by Finn's rambling, but tried to get into a mindset that would get him out of this alive. "How did you get salsa on the living room carpet, anyway?" He asked, before realizing that he didn't really want the whole story. In fact, he didn't want Finn in here distracting him from his sketchbook drawing that needed a lot of attention.

"Well," Finn started, and Kurt got ready for a whole lot of nonsense to head his way. "I was supposed to be doing Spanish homework, because Mr. Shue puts so much pressure on me to do well and stuff; really, it's like he thinks I'm his _son_ or something... Anyway! I also wanted to watch Pokemon, so I went into the living room. But, for some reason, I couldn't do the assignment very well, so I decided that it was because I wasn't feeling Spanish enough! So I went and got some nachos...because we didn't have tacos...and I also got salsa, too." He ignored, or didn't see, the look Kurt gave him. "But, yeah, the salsa ended up all over my homework and on the carpet...and you pretty much know the rest."

Kurt heaved a sigh. He really didn't have time for this right now. "Finn," He said mock-patiently, "There's a wonderful new invention called Internet...or the Google. Look it up. Get the salsa out of the carpet before my dad or your mom kills you. Alright?" He then turned back to his sketchbook and proceeded to ignore his step-brother.

Finn wouldn't be ignored, though. "Yeah, that's a good idea, man! Thanks!" He realized that Kurt wasn't in the conversation anymore and looked over his shoulder at what he was doing. "Dude, what _is_ that? It kind of looks like Mr. Potato-Head..."

Kurt whipped around violently and got up in Finn's startled face. "Shut up! It's a work in progress! And it can't progress any more if you keep bothering me!"

Finn backed away with his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll leave now." He tripped on the same thing that had gotten him in his entrance, but neither boy really cared.

And, finally, Kurt was alone once more.

He glared at his drawing, but couldn't figure out how to make it better. Finally, he decided to call for emergency backup. Fishing his phone out of his tight jeans, Kurt pressed 1 on speed-dial. It rang two times before the person answered.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Kurt facepalmed. "Blaine, _really_? Kim Possible?"

His boyfriend spluttered on the other end of the call, but Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. "Come on, Kurt! She was so badass! Plus, I always considered Ron Stoppable to be like Ron Weasley...and Rufus was kinda like Scabbers without hair..."

Kurt chuckled a little and shook his head. "Your craziness still amazes me."

He could imagine Blaine's pleased expression, even though he couldn't actually see him. "So, what did you call for, my love?" The shorter boy said after a comfortable pause.

"Well...I was kind of trying to draw you in my sketchbook...but it's really hard, considering I'm going from memory...and I kind of suck." Kurt flicked his pencil so that it rolled up and down the slant of his desk.

Blaine hummed over the line. "You don't suck, Kurt. Drawing people _is_ hard. You're amazingly talented and wonderful."

Kurt blushed, "I didn't call you to be showered with compliments, Blaine Anderson. I was wondering if you could send me a picture of you or something, so that I have something to go off of, at least."

He could almost hear Blaine waggling those triangular eyebrows. "You want me to send you a picture of me? Like, what I'm doing _right now_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, I know you. Right now, you're probably sitting on your bed with your glasses on, hair all curly, playing your guitar."

" ... "

"Was I right?" Kurt smiled knowingly at Blaine's silence.

"...yeah." He was pretending to pout, but his boyfriend could tell that he was secretly kind of flattered. "Am I really that predictable?"

The countertenor giggled. "No, I just love you too much for your own good." Blaine blew him a kiss over the phone, causing the other boy to laugh a little more. "Now send me that picture, dammit!"

The dapper boy was laughing too. It was probably one of Kurt's favorite sounds. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get to that."

"You're amazing."

"I try." Kurt could tell that Blaine didn't really want to get off the phone with him, and Kurt didn't want to end the conversation, either, but his dad would be home soon and he had a drawing to finish. He decided to end the conversation on a happy note (literally!), so he sang, "I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye-Goodbye!"

Blaine burst out laughing again. "Kurt, was that the line from Sound of Musica that Kurt von Trapp sang in 'So Long, Farewell'?"

"Maybe..." Kurt said mischeivously.

"Oh, I love you." The curly-haired boy said. "I'll get that picture to you right as soon as I end that call, alright?"

"Okay; love you, too." Kurt paused, then decided to appease Blaine's dorky side once more. "Goodbye, Mr. Anderson." He said in his best impersonation of Agent Smith in The Matrix.

His boyfriend laughed like crazy on the other end of the call. "Bye, Kurt!" He gasped out, then they both hung up.

Kurt grinned at his phone like an idiot for a few minutes, then he got a text from Blaine and opened up the attachment. He couldn't stop his smile from growing as he saw a slightly-pixilated image of Blaine sitting on his bed, his hair a curly explosion, his glasses sitting on his nose, and his guitar on his lap. He had clearly taken the picture with his phone, using one hand. He had an absolutely adorable look on his face.

Shaking his head fondly and thanking whatever possible force up there that he had somehow gotten Blaine in his life, Kurt picked up his pencil once more, flipped to a new page in his sketchbook, and started to draw.

**THTHTHTHTHTHTH**

**Author's Second Note: I really like writing Finn... :P And Klaine is fun to write, too. I really don't know where this came from...but I kinda like it. Tell me your thoughts?**

**I really hope that you are now singing the Kim Possible theme song right now. Because I sure am. :P**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
